Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Terreign
by Grovyle Knight
Summary: In which a Mudkip and Turtwig join the Lucario Guild, discover the secret of the Archaic Shrine, travel to the future and back again, and save the world... twice. It's PMD: Sky with a lot of twists. Slight GrovylexCelebi. INFINITE HIATUS! Old fic.
1. Prologue: The Rise of Dark Dialga

**Author's Note: Hello, all! This is my first real fanfic, other than a random Oneshot I conjured up. Like the description says, it's basically Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, in fanfiction form, with twists**. **I hope it isn't _too_ horrid or anything...**

**Also, I know the spacing is really bad, but I don't know how to fix it. If you do, please inform me! :)  
**

**I do plan on publishing a sequel and a prequel, but strangely, they will be Kirby/Pokemon crossovers. **

**Update: Thanks to Kishin for pointing out confusion between Dark and Primal Dialga. They're the same thing, but the English and Japanese names are different. The Japanese version translates out to "Darkness Dialga," or "Dark Dialga." The English name is "Primal Dialga." Different names for the same thing that in my opinion, should have been called "Shadow Dialga." It's just up to preference, and I think Dark Dialga makes more sense than the paradoxial Primal Dialga (it's an _ancient Dialga from the future_. How does that work?!). But that's my opinion. If you can't stand Dark Dialga, read something else. =P  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nintendo, Pokemon, Mizugorou/Mudkip, Naetle/Turtwig, or other related characters, or _Pokemon Fushigi no Dungeon: Sora no Tankentai/Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky._ This is fanmade and will not be used for financial purposes of any kind, simply for enjoyment.  
I do own any OCs (Original Characters) in this story, but NOT the fact that they are Pokemon. That property belongs to Nintendo and the two divisions of The Pokemon Company - Pokemon Japan and Pokemon International.**

**Rating Info: Rated K+ for violence (as in Pokemon fighting). No crude humor, no mild language.  
**

**So... yeah! That's about it. Storytime!  
**

* * *

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Terreign**

_Prologue: The Rise of Dark Dialga_

Far beyond the sea, to a land known by many as a mirage, an azure tower

rose up into the night. On the tower a colossal creature stood, protecting the

tower from those who were not chosen, who were not pure of heart.

The creature was a stormy blue, with ancient markings of cyan that looked

somewhat like stripes with a triangular end, glowing and fading on his body.

Where his tail met the body, a plate that looked somewhat like half of a silver

sundial, or the sun itself, protruded from his back, gleaming in the light. His

claws were made of steel, but they were not used often, since he walked on four

heavyset legs.

Three sharp spikes ran up his long neck, and his eyes were shadowed in a

composed tangle of metal, although their red glow could still be seen. A steel

lightning bolt ran from his face up his long head, but the most noticeable feature

was the silver shield on his chest. Infused with a gleaming diamond in the center,

the shield shone in what was left of the moonlight. It was the night of an eclipse.

"FOR GENERATIONS I HAVE GOVERNED THIS TOWER, AND NEVER WAS I

CHALLENGED. BUT SOMETHING FEELS WRONG TONIGHT. A MALEVOLENT

DARKNESS SHROUDS THIS PLACE…" he said to himself. The creature had an odd

voice, like a roar and a rasping hiss merged into one. He swung his head around to

search the area, crimson eyes narrowed. "GRRRR…" he growled, the diamond on his

shield glowing with blue energy. "GRRR-OOOOOOOOHHH!!" he roared.

A huge pulsing blue beam flew from his mouth, then, when the creature's

plate expended, the beam exploded in a flash of colors. "SHOW YOURSELF!" he

hissed loudly. As if in answer, a huge tremor wracked the tower. "GRRRRRAAAH!"

the creature roared in pain. When his powers, he viewed the tower in his entirety,

and saw the cause of his injury: the tower was being damaged by purple spheres of

shadow energy, hurting the huge beast through his link to the tower.

"GWAAAAASSSSSK!" he rasped and fired a yellow beam in multiple random directions,

unable to control his accuracy in his suffering. The tremors finally stopped, and the blue creature

crouched low to the ground, gasping for breath. But his eyes darted behind him, toward the moon

in its eclipsed state. Panting, he growled, "YOU… I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN… IT WAS

YOU… AND OF COURSE YOU WOULD ATTACK… DURING THE NIGHT OF THE

ECLIPSE… WHEN YOUR POWERS… ARE THE STRONGEST… THEY HAVE BEEN… IN

MILLENIUMS…" And silhouetted against the dark moon was a single ice-blue eye.

Suddenly, a dark shadow slid from the moon down to the tower. He crept along the

ground until it formed a shadow under the creature. "NO…!" The shadow pulsed red-orange, then

slithered slowly up his legs, turning the stormy blue even darker and changing the stripes on his

body to the same orange. The wave swept up his tail and chest, and started for his neck. The

mighty dragon felt a rush of fear for the first time in the infinite years of his life. "ARRGHHH…

GRAAAHH!! NO… I WILL NOT FALL... TO THIS! YOU'LL… NEVER TAKE ME!" The

darkness was spreading up to his head now, and the creature had no chance. "NO…

NNOOOOOOOO!!" he roared in agony. Suddenly, the diamond on his chest, still blue, like a

spark of defiance, pulsed blood-red, faster and faster, until he finally changed entirely, completing

the transformation. "GRRR… GRRROOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed, and his

cry echoed throughout the tower.

Finally, his resistance failed, and the creature went rigid and succumbed to the darkness.

He knelt before the shadowy presence, a once-noble head bowed. "Mwaha… ha ha ha ha ha ha!

When your power that you once used to defend the tower… I shall use to destroy it! And when it

collapses, the whole world will fall to the darkness…" The shadow spoke in a whisper, "And I will

rule as king." Then it lifted its black arms, and commanded, "Rise… Dark Dialga!"

Dark Dialga opened his eyes, lifted his head, and split the sky with his roar.

The collapse of Temporal Tower had begun.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!! And unlike with my other story, it actually would be nice to get some feedback on this, as it's a chaptered story, so please review! =D ... Please? =3**


	2. Chapter I: Sunset Beach

**A/N: Yay, Chapter 1!**

**See the bottom A/N for info on cameos!**

**A couple of things to say here. One is that the story will be always be told from Shadon's POV in first person unless otherwise mentioned, and if so, it will usually be in _selective third person_ - meaning third person, except the narrator is limited to what one character can see, like first person. This is so you don't mix them up. =P**

**And I apologize, but this chapter doesn't differ all that much from the plotline of Sky, but the next chapter - and the three chapters following it - will diverge more.**

**Finally, thanks to Darkraiprincess for the first review! ^^ I appreciate it.**

**EDIT: Just to let you know, there's NO PlayerxPartner in this fic. It's _friendship-only_. I have my reasons. I added LucarioxUmbreon after playing Sky. =3  
**

**See disclaimer in prologue, yadda yadda yadda. Let Chapter I begin!  
**

* * *

**Chapter I – Sunset Beach  
**

_Where… where am I…? ………This place…the ocean…? …I can't…can't hold on… Urgh… _

***  
**Kylos' POV (see first a/n)**

The young Turtwig paced back and forth, pondering what he should do. "Okay. This is it." He inhaled sharply, setting a determined look on his face. "All I have to do is step on the grate. Then I'll be in. I'll be able to train with the guild, and form an exploration team," he muttered to himself.

"Well… I can't make an exploration _team_ by myself. B-but that's okay. The Lucario Guild is the largest guild in the world. Someone'll want to join me." But he knew he was only trying to convince himself. He didn't really know. _Can't have second thoughts now, _he decided, and took a trembling step onto the grate.

Immediately, a voice from below shouted, "WHOSE FOOTPRINT?! WHOSE FOOTPRINT?!"

"Yaaaaah!" the Turtwig cried.

"THE FOOTPRINT IS TURTWIG'S! THE FOOTPRINT IS- what? Where'd it go?"

The Grass turtle had fled as fast as his feet could carry him, the leaves on his head whipping in the wind. He stumbled clumsily and almost tripped over his own feet in his haste, down the rocky stairway that led to the guild, until he finally stopped at the crossroads, panting.

Once he had caught his breath, he sighed, shaking his head. "I can't do it today either. Yesterday I thought I'd get the courage to try again. I prepared all day for this. But I can't. I'm such a coward…" the Turtwig said miserably.

As he turned toward Treasure Town, about to head home to Sharpedo Bluff, he saw the sun setting just above the trees, bathing the surrounding cliffs and forest in a red-orange glow, and tingeing the clouds above with magenta.

Immediately his heart lifted a bit. It was nearing dusk, and the Krabby at Sunset Beach would be blowing bubbles. _What's the harm? I don't have anything better to do._ The Turtwig headed down Forest Path to the beach, ignorant of the destiny he was about to walk into.

***

"Hello?"

"…"

"Um, hello?"

"……"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"…Oh, whoa! You're unconscious! No wonder…"

"Wake up, please! Come on, wake up! …WAKE UP! - Eep! Don't hurt me!"

_Urrgh…go away…leave me alone…_ I had given a half-hearted swipe at whatever was making the noise, and was now drifting off again… until the noisy thing jostled me with a flat… hand? foot? I couldn't tell.

"Wha'dyou want?" I managed groggily.

"Oh, thank Mew, you're okay! I was really getting worried there," the voice sighed.

I blinked open my eyes slowly, then brushed off the sand. The funny thing was, my hands seemed kind of small, and my body felt weird. I ignored this for now and looked around for the voice, but all I saw was a Turtwig.

"What's your name? I'm Kyloquercha, but everyone always calls me Kylos. Good to meet you!"

I was so startled, I didn't notice the fact that he was about the same size as me, when normally I should have been towering over any Turtwig. Even ones that…

"Y-you…you… YOU TALK?!?!?!?!?!" I shrieked, mouth agape and eyes wide.

He cocked his head to one side, making the leaves on his twig bounce in the same direction. "You're talking too. What's wrong?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!! A TALKING TURTWIG???" I screamed, and promptly turned a hundred and eighty degrees, then took off like a bullet in the opposite direction. Then I realized I was running on four legs…

Trembling, I gingerly lifted my hand, if I still had one, off of the warm golden sand and held it in front of my face. It was not a hand anymore. It was a smooth blue paw. "Oh, no. This is not happening. This is not happening," I gasped.

Drawing in a sharp breath, I took tentative steps toward the ocean to my left. When the waves lapped rhythmically against my paws, I closed my eyes, leaned my head over the water, and then opened them.

There, staring back at me with my own mortified expression was the face of a Mudkip. Brown eyes, orange gills, a tall headfin, a wide mouth, and a light underside could not be mistaken. I didn't know why there was a large, crescent-moon-shaped scar on my forehead, since that wasn't a characteristic of a Mudkip. But one thing was clear.

"I've…I've turned into a Mudkip… I'M A POKEMON!!!!!" I exclaimed in horror.

The Turtwig – Kylos – had apparently walked up beside me. "Uh, so am I. What's so bad about that?"

"Did you miss the 'turned into' part? I'm a human!"

"Ohhhhhh."

I flopped down on the sand in a silence that held for ten seconds…thirty seconds…a minute…

"Er… what's a human?"

"It's what I used to be before I-" I stopped dead. What had happened before? "Before I…um…" I thought hard, trying to recall what had passed. _Okay, scratch that. Let's try and remember where I used to live._ Nothing came up. _What was my favorite food?_ I drew a blank. _Who were my friends?_ I still couldn't think of anything. My mind flooded with panic.

"Oh, snap," I, well, snapped. "I can't remember anything!"

"What do you mean?"

"I think I have amnesia or something!"

"How did that happen?"

"How am I supposed to remember if I have amnesia?!" I growled, exasperated.

"Oh. Right."

"Sorry," I sighed. "I didn't mean to get upset at you."

"That's okay. But you really can't remember _anything at all_? Not even…"

"Nothing. Well, no, that's not entirely true. I used to be a human. I know what Pokemon are and what they look like. And I know how to speak this tongue."

"Hmm. And you don't know how you got that strange scar?" he puzzled.

I shook my head.

"Or what this stone is?"

"St-? Oh, I see it." There was a black stone half-buried in the sand before me.

I brushed off the tiny pieces of yellow rock and pulled the larger black one out. The oval-ish stone was of a medium size and as jet-black as a starless night sky. I could barely hold it in one paw, though I could easily do so with two. It had a smooth and rounded top and bottom, though the edges were worn and jagged.

But the strangest part were the markings adorning it. On the top was a red engraving in the shape of a circle with three lines protruding from it. I flipped it over, and on the back was a blue wave-like inscription.

"Is that yours?" Kylos queried.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh yeah." He shook his head briskly as if to clear it. "Anyway, I never got your name. Can you remember that, at least?" I tapped the rock pensively as I tried to do so, but to no avail. Just as I was about to give up, I managed to remember.

"I'm Shadon." I feebly attempted to curl the edges of my mouth into a grim smile. Luckily, he did not seem put off by the odd gesture and merely nodded.

I put the stone down beside me and lay down, crossing my paws and resting my head on them, wondering how to break the awkward silence. The good news was, I didn't have to. Someone else did.

Swift as the wind, a Sneasel leaped down from somewhere and snatched the black rock with two hooked white claws, then sprang away just as fast and landed behind us.

Immediately we whirled around and saw not only the Sneasel, but a fierce-looking Charmeleon. "Hey!" Kylos said angrily. "Give that back!"

"As if we'd let you! Heh heh heh!" the Sneasel sneered in a feminine voice. She tossed the stone between her paws.

"Wh-what?!" the Turtwig blinked.

"We're Team ShadowBlaze!" the Charmeleon growled. "Don't you forget it!" And with that, he slashed Kylos across his beak with sharp claws, extracting a yelp in response, then turned and retreated hastily toward a nearby cave.

"Are you okay?" I gasped.

"Aagh… yeah, I'm fine. Though that Team ShadowBlaze is something else!" he said vehemently. "Let's go after them and get your rock back, Shadon!"

I shifted from one paw to the other nervously. "I don't know. They seem dangerous to me. Do you think we have a chance at defeating them?"

"We have to try! Come on!" he called, and began pursuing their tracks to the cave.

"All right, all right! I'm coming!" I grumbled, and chased after the three of them.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, not that great, I know. EDIT: And I know you're probably thinking, "Well, this is the same thing as Time/Darkness/Sky with a few things changed around!" One: it's supposed to be similar to Time/Darkness/Sky. Two: Rest assured it will get more unique than this. I've replaced the entire first and second missions with different scenarios, added a third mission, and changed the entire plot from Treeshroud Forest to the Hidden Land, for example. And more Pokemon die than just Grovyle and (temporarily) the player...  
**

**But this is important!!! - I WILL NOW BE TAKING CAMEO TEAMS!!!!!!!!! If you would like your Exploration team (sorry, no Rescue teams) - whether in-game or fictional - to be mentioned in the story (as one of the famous Master Rank teams that has graduated from the Lucario Guild - you don't actually have to be Master Rank though), please review with your: TEAM NAME, LEADER, and up to TWO IMPORTANT MEMBERS. I'm only taking THREE, first come, first serve! And if no one reviews I'll just make them up.**

**And to all reviewers - I _don't mind criticism_, so long as it's constructive. Meaning it will help me improve. Meaning no flames. =P Other than that, I'd like it if you could point out some grammatical mistakes or a weak portion in the plot, so I can fix it before I continue the story. Thank you!!  
**

Return to Top


	3. Chapter II: Beach Cave

**A/N: Yeah. Not much to say here. It's just Beach Cave. ...Now with new and improved evil Sneasel and evil Charmeleon!**

**And YES, they are ACTUALLY GOING TO ATTEMPT TAKING OVER THE WORLD. (Of course!) Unlike Team Meanies and Skull. And of course they have an uber coolio leader! But I won't tell you who he is yet, just that he's freaking awesome. But not as awesome as the guy that shows up in the next chapter! (By the way, this chapter is kind of dull, but the one after is mostly battling. It might be a bit short though)**

**Thank you to these people for reviewing: Dawnmoon and Dusksun, Karpil  
And to Dawnmoon and Dusksun for faving. I appreciate it, guys!  
**

**I'm also trying to limit my comma and "..." usage a bit. Tell me how I'm doing please!**

**See disclaimer in Prologue: The Rise of Dark Dialga. Now let's get on with the show!  
**

* * *

Chapter II – Beach Cave

I looked into the cave's gaping, wet mouth wondering if this was such a great idea after all. The rocks forming the entrance created a shadow that loomed over us and blotted out the sun. The stalactites, dripping stale seawater, looked like the fangs of an enormous beast.

"Are you ready?" Kylos glanced over his shoulder to where I was standing at his left.

Swallowing my fear, I said, "Let's go!"

We dashed into the cave, slowing as we looked at our surroundings. The dank cavern was dripping with seawater on the walls and from small stalactites. The sand beneath us was broken frequently by patches of medium to large sized gray rocks, even discarded Corsola branches and Shellder shells on occasion. There was little light from worn openings in the ceiling, creating a dim atmosphere. The ocean's roar echoed in the cave.

A tingle of suspicion crept up my spine. Instinctively, I began to tiptoe cautiously, flicking my gaze from shadow to shadow. Once I thought I saw two red eyes staring at me, but when I looked again, I saw a simple brown rock.

Kylos actually seemed pretty excited about this creepy place. Upon asking him, he replied, "This is a mystery dungeon! See those two paths ahead of us?" I nodded. "They will each lead to different rooms, which will have more passages leading to other rooms. Sometimes there're dead ends though, so you have to be careful."

"So, kinda like a maze?"

"Sort of. But sometimes you can find items to help you explore, or even treasure!"

Suddenly, a brown rock similar to the one I had seen earlier flew at us! I managed to dodge, but Kylos didn't see it coming. The rock shot out three pairs of yellow claws and latched onto his head, hissing and scratching. They weren't rocks, I realized as I saw three more crawling up to us, red eyes aglow. They were Kabuto.

I tried to attack the one on Kylos, but two tackled me. "This is our territory!" screeched one, and unleashed a double Fury Swipes at my weaker underbelly. The last Kabuto went for Kylos.

"Yaaah!" I exclaimed in pain. From beside me, I heard my new friend shout, "Razor Leaf!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw six crescent-shaped leaves slam into the cavern wall, carrying the horseshoe crab-like Pokemon with them.

_That's right!_ I remembered. _If I'm a Pokemon… I should be able to use moves! _"Mud-slap!" I yelled instinctively, though I had no idea what moves I knew. To my relief, I knew the technique, and flicked an earth-covered tail to knock off one, and muddy paws to smack off the other.

Breathing hard, I watched the four Pokemon scurry off frantically, then turned to Kylos. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, piece of cake," he shrugged.

"But why did they attack us?"

"Beats me. But maybe it has something to do with the flow of time." He continued moving deeper into the cave, and I followed suit.

"The flow of time?"

"Yeah. You see, one day, a Time Gear in this place called Treeshroud Forest was stolen."

Seeing my confused look, he added, "Time Gears are mystical blue-green gears that are located in hidden places. There are five of them in all." We paused to decide which way to go when we encountered a triple fork in the path, then he continued, "But everyone knows that if a Time Gear is taken, time in that area will stop."

"_Stop?!_" I gasped. "So, everything is in suspended animation or something?"

"Yep."

"What if a Pokemon was in that area when time stopped? Would they…"

"Yes, they'd be trapped in time while the world changed with the time around them. And they'd be there for all eternity."

I mulled it over for a minute while we marched forth. "You're right. And it's not like anyone or anything could save them, since they'd be frozen too."

Kylos opened his mouth to reply, when we saw a blockade of about five pink and white Corsola standing in our path. "Um… excuse me? Could we get past, please?" he asked.

"None shall pass!"

"But-"

"_None shall pass!_"

"All right. In that case, we'll have to take you down!"

_Um… I think that's a bit _too _bold…_

But before we could do anything, one Corsola said, "Bubble!" and soon all five filled the air with shiny spheres.

I blinked incredulously. This was their attack? Looking at Kylos, I could tell he had the same idea, when all of a sudden, they gleamed and turned a bright shade of blue.

"Don't let down your guard!" I warned the Turtwig. Then the bubbles came shooting toward us at high speed, and I found out the hard way why they had bothered to use this attack. It was as if we were being pelted with exploding rocks!

"Ouch!" cried Kylos, but the bubbles just kept coming, knocking us back into a wall like we had just done to the Kabuto. There was no way to reach the Corsola from this distance… or was there? My eyes widened. I had an idea.

As one bubble hurtled toward me, I leapt up and bounced on it, then the next and the next until I got to the pesky coral Pokemon.

"Water Gun!" I shouted, and blasted them with a jet stream of water. The bubbles ceased immediately, and Kyloquercha joined in from afar with another Razor Leaf to send them scrambling.

I was about to keep going when Kylos said from behind me, "Look!" I turned around and saw a medium-sized seed on the dank floor.

"What is it?"

"Hmm… from the looks of it, this seems like a Blast Seed. That might help if we have to fight more Pokemon."

"How do you use it?"

"If you throw it at your opponents, it'll explode!"

"But there's one problem. Where are we going to keep it?" I said, looking around.

"Oh. Um… I don't know; I guess one of us should carry it?"

"…Hey, Kylos?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we have company."

While sweeping my gaze around the dark cave, searching for somewhere to place the Seed or something to carry it in, I saw two Shellder. And they didn't look friendly. Oddly enough, though, the larger one was garbed with a white scarf spotted with gray.

"Let's do it!" Kylos cried. "Tackle!" Instantly the smaller Shellder was knocked out.

My target wasn't so easily defeated. I attempted to use Mud-slap, but the other Pokemon easily withdrew into its shell and struck back with Lick. I tried using Water Gun only to find myself immobile, save for a few involuntary spasms. _Is this Paralysis? I still can't believe I'm a Pokemon…_

The shellfish Pokemon began charging up some Special Attack on its tongue, but it never got the chance.

My Turtwig friend smacked the leafy twig on his head into the Shellder so hard that its shell chipped. It didn't need another warning. As it fled, the scarf snagged on a jagged cave wall. The Shellder tugged a few times to free itself, then skedaddled, leaving the cloth behind.

"Shadon! This is so awesome! That's a Defense Scarf!"

"Uh?" I said, but he had already gone darting off to retrieve it. I called after him with a paralyzed mouth, "Uh ha E-e A?" _What's a Defense Scarf?_

"Oh, right. Sorry, Shadon. Are you okay?"

"Ah i." _I'm fine._

Seeing as we had no Cheri Berries, we waited about two minutes, until the paralysis had worn off. Then Kylos sprinted deeper into the cave, where the Defense Scarf was. I followed suit.

"So, what _is_ a Defense Scarf?"

"It's a basic scarf for raising your Defense. Like your physical defense," he said eagerly. "Can I try it on?"

"_May_ I try it on?" I smirked. "Sure."

"Now let's see if it works!" a voice called.

I went rigid and swallowed. "That sounds like-"

Sure enough, Sneasel swooped down, ninja-style, from a tall, dark ledge we hadn't noticed before, and Charmeleon surprised us by seemingly melting out of solid rock. Then I recognized the ability as camouflage – an ability most Charmeleon didn't have. He'd even managed to extinguish the flame on his tail! Of course it flared up now, as he stomped over to his teammate. I shivered.

"Heh heh! So you want your rock back that bad, huh?" Sneasel grinned nastily at me. "What, did you think you could just ask for it back? Nah, we're not like that, kid. See, most Pokemon are going crazy, what with time being screwed up. But we're smarter than that. When times started getting rougher, I turned to crime. I met Charmeleon and some others, and joined forces."

"Others?" Kylos interjected nervously, but she paid him no heed.

"We're better than the others, especially since we met _him_. We'll be the only ones to survive this crisis, by stealing from those half-wits!" She leaned closer to the two of us. "Now, I'll offer you a deal. We saw how powerful you guys were, taking down all those insane Pokemon. So we got a common goal. Tell ya what. If you join Team ShadowBlaze, we'll not only give your stone back, but _all the riches in the world_. Well, once we divide it 'mongst ourselves first. Whatta y'say?"

I remained silent on the exterior, but inside, random ideas blared orders and objections. _Perhaps I can oblige at the moment, then work undercover? No, that wouldn't work; I'm amongst thieves, for crying out loud! Could I keep her talking while Kylos thinks of a plan? Maybe… but something tells me if I can't figure out what we should do, neither can he._

As it turned out, my skepticism was correct. "You're not better than other Pokemon," the Turtwig growled. "Taking advantage of them like that – you're _worse!_"

If I wasn't in front of two now-angered Pokemon thieves in a dark, maze-like cave straight from _When Rocks and Coral Attack_, I would have pivoted on my paws, turned to the nearest wall, and begin banging my head into it multiple times in succession.

"Humph! You're defying the might of Team ShadowBlaze?" Charmeleon scoffed, speaking for the first time since their paths had crossed on the beach. "You're either really brave… or really stupid!" he laughed, displaying three wickedly sharp claws.

Sneasel crossed her own hooked talons in an X. "Don't blame us if you get hurt, kiddos!"

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh, they're in trouuu-ble...**

**Team WaterDawn and Team Darkstar are ready to go! If you want your team to cameo, review!! There's only one more spot left!! Dibs it before anyone else does!**

**Good morning/day/night to all, and to all a good morning/day/night.  
**


	4. Chapter III: Vs Team ShadowBlaze!

**A/N: Sorry for short chapter, will edit later, gotta go, bye!**

**Chapter III – Vs. Team ShadowBlaze!**

The first thought that crossed my mind was: _Oh, great. Here we go again. _I supposed that was my human response, because the second was my Mudkip instincts kicking in. They said: _OH-MY-GOSH-TOUGH-POKEMON-ARE-ATTACKING-WE'RE-GONNA-DIE-GOTTA-RUN-GOTTA-HIDE-GOTTA-RUNRUNRUN AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I gulped and stammered, "Uh… guys? Y-you can keep the rock. We'll just be on our way then…"

I turned around and began tiptoeing out of the immediate area, then froze dead when Charmeleon growled and Sneasel said dangerously, "Oh, but see, honey, it's not the stone we want. Not now that you know our plans. It's your lives."

Kylos and I exchanged glances and gulped in unison.

"And don't even think-" she practically tuned into a gray-black blur and appeared behind us- "about escaping."

"Okay, okay! We surrender!" I whimpered.

"Wh-" Kylos started, then caught his tongue.

"Good, good. But there's no need to put your paws above your heads. We'll finish you off first!"

Sneasel started advancing on Kylos, and Charmeleon toward me. I rolled onto my back and squeezed my eyes partially shut, waiting for the moment to strike. But Kylos was quicker.

"Rapid Spin!" Right before the Dark Pokemon sliced at him, he became a turtle-y whirlwind of awesomeness. He spun toward me, grabbing my headfin in his sharp beak.

"Ow!" I winced, but he didn't loosen his grip and instead continued spinning toward the exit. This might have been a good idea if Charmeleon hadn't been right next to me.

"Fire Punch!" he barked, and quickly slammed one of the Turtwig's unprotected back legs burning into the ground.

Now it was Kylos' turn to howl in pain, and when he opened his mouth to do so, a very dizzy Mudkip went flying into a wall.

Sneasel and Charmeleon took advantage of this to use Ice Shard on me and Flamethrower on my friend. I shielded my face with my paws and managed to hang on, due to the Ice attack having a reduced effect on Water-types, but through the gap between my short blue arms I saw Kylos. To sum it up quickly, he was in a bad way. The super-effective fire was blazing, setting his body alight. Charmeleon laughed at his pain.

"N-no!" I felt myself go rigid. Vivid images flashed through my mind as quickly as the ice spears barraging me. Red. Heat. Darkness. Fire. _Fire._ Now I was going limp. The world was fading to black.

"What's wrong? You look a little pale," Sneasel jeered, momentarily halting her attack.

A dim Charmeleon snickered and stopped breathing fire. His claws came together in a glowing red fist, and he prepared to crush the little turtle's trembling head. _No!_ I thought numbly, but everything seemed so far away…

Then there was a flash of blue light, and a voice as smooth and sharp as crystal spoke, "Enough! This ends now!" An explosion followed, and everything went dark.

At some point I remember coming to and feeling like I was running. A single gray-black paw was lifting me above the blurry ground. Then I felt the colorless abyss of unconciousness dragging me down. I fainted once again.


End file.
